


Family Matters

by Stormsong



Series: No Empty For The Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nephilim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 06, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: The nephilim child of Dean and Cas has gone back in time in hopes to make it so Sam and Dean don't have to go to the Empty when they die.Then: Bobby Jo saved Gabriel at Elysian Fields by faking his death. Later Gabriel makes an attempt to ask his brothers not to fight, thus stopping the Apocalypse.Now: What season Six would be like if Sam, Lucifer, and Michael didn't go into the Cage. And add in a time-traveling nephilim and a not-dead Gabriel.





	1. Not The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue is straight from the show.

Sam Winchester lounged on a bench by a lake, elbows on the back and his ankles crossed in front of him. There wasn't anything happening on the lake. But it was peaceful. And peace was not common in his life. No. It was a rare commodity for any hunter. One learns to take peace where one finds it in their lifestyle.

“You dream about empty lakes in quiet parks?” A teasing voice spoke up beside Sam.

Sam tensed. Not at the words or the teasing tone. But at the voice itself. He was afraid and hopeful all at once. Slowly he turned his head to person sitting next to him.

“Gabriel?” It came out small and almost breathy. If Dean had heard it his brother would tease him for the girlishness of it. Sam couldn't help it. If this really was a dream then the archangel was either dead or -

“Yup, I'm dream-walking,” Gabriel reassured the hunter. The archangel reached out a hesitant hand. Sam slumped in relief before reaching for the angel's hand and laying it on his cheek. Gabriel virtually lit up at the action.

“Your note...” Sam started, stopped, then tried again. “Does this mean that Phase One worked?”

“Yup! Phase Two, too! Now Phase Three is going into action.” The archangel grinned with so much happiness that Sam had to laugh.

“I'll take that as good then.” The hunter's smile fell a little as he asked a serious question. “What does it mean for the Apocalypse?”

It seemed impossible, but Gabriel's grin got bigger. “That's why I'm here. The Apocalypse is no more and my brothers aren't going to fight!” His other hand came up to hold the hunter's face as he pressed his lips to Sam's for a celebratory kiss.

When they pulled apart Sam's heart was beating faster and he had a smile on his face that he hoped never went away. It had been a chaste kiss but it had felt so much more than that. Gabriel must have thought so too, because he had the same look that Sam had.

The archangel made a happy humming sound, “We need to do that outside of a dream....” Then he groaned and muttered, “Damn. You need to wake up, Sam. But before you do....” Gabriel leaned forward till they were cheek to cheek and he could whisper in Sam's ear.

Before Sam could so much as react to the words in his ear he was snapping awake in the Impala. Which was parked outside of Serenity Valley Convalescent Home. And Dean was asleep in the driver's seat beside him. With two figures about the same size and height walking towards them at a fast pace. They walked under a street lamp. It was Cas and Bobby Jo. Cas looked grim, but Bobby Jo was grinning. Sam frowned.

With the back of his hand Sam knocked his brother's shoulder a couple of times. “Dean, wake up. We gotta go.”

Dean woke with a groggy jerk and a snort. When he saw the grim angel and the grinning nephilim the older hunter growled, “Son of a bitch! They knocked us out and went after Pestilence themselves, didn't they?”

“It looks that way,” Sam agreed with a grumble.

Dean started the engine while they waited for the angel and half-angel to climb into the backseat. Once the doors were shut the older Winchester brother growled, “We're going to have a long talk about this when we get back to Bobby's.” His eyes bore into the young nephilim's, via the rear-view mirror, then Cas'. Sam turned just enough to send his own look. Bobby Jo had a stubborn expression and Cas didn't look any different. With a sigh he turned to face front as Dean drove away from the nursing home.

…

 

Bobby looked from the spinning ring on his desk to the four faces across from him. Two angry, one grim, and one grinning.

“You all wanna tell me why only two of us are happy about this win?”

Dean told him, “Cas knocked us out so he and Bobby Jo could 'keep us safe' from Pestilence's effects.”

Bobby Jo's pride at the win changed to Winchester determination. Bobby knew that look. He'd seen it on his boys time and again. He'd seen the look on John, too. The old hunter grunted. “Okay, but that doesn't explain why Cas looks like someone told him he had to kill everyone's favorite grandmother?”

The angel's brows drew down in confusion. “Why would anyone do that?”

Before the conversation could be derailed Bobby Jo sighed and spoke up. “Pestilence said something after we had his ring. That it didn't matter and that it was too late.”

Sam grunted and Dean groaned. “That can't be anything good,” Dean rubbed his face with a hand.

Bobby asked, “He get specific?”

“No,” Cas answered flatly.

“Bobby, tell us you got something, at least,” Dean said.

“Wish I could. Had the location of Death all figured out. Then poof! The giant storm over Chicago – storm of the millennium – just goes and dissipates by this morning.” Dean grunted, but it's Sam Bobby eyes. “Whatever's on the noggin of yours, spit it out.”

For some reason the boy blushed, but tells the room, “The storm is probably gone because Death isn't there.”

“No shit, idjit,” Bobby growls. The old hunter knew that wasn't Sam's point, but no one needed him to point out the obvious.

Sam sputtered. “Um...well...uh....” His blush got fiercer. Then finally Sam spoke in a rush. “Gabriel came to me in my dream last night and said the Apocalypse was over.”

As one would expect this received several different reactions.

Bobby stared at the tall man, hoping he actually heard that right.

Bobby Jo whooped for joy.

Castiel managed, somehow, to look both grim and worried.

Dean scrunched up his face, shook his head, and asked, “Wait, what?”

…

 

In a large house somewhere on Earth another brother was getting a different set of reactions.

Raphael was struggling in his angel proof bonds. “Why am I the one in handcuffs?!” The yell could be heard throughout the house, but thanks to some archangel level sound proofing, not beyond. Otherwise the sound might have taken out the power of the whole town. As it was the sound threatened the windows.

Michael fought to not roll his eyes in the human gesture of annoyance. This was not the first time Raphael had put up a resistance or asked the question “Because you are the only one who is fighting the agreement,” He told his younger brother calmly.

“But I'm not the father of _Hellspawn_ ,” the cuffed archangel grit out.

“Nope,” Lucifer agreed with mock seriousness. “That would be me. But _I_ actually want what our brothers are offering. A chance to be what we once were. _And_ I know how to behave myself.” That got him a glare from the cuffed angel. “Ouch! Good thing looks can't kill!” The former Devil grinned widely.

Gabriel came skipping down the stairs. “Raphy's room is ready. The wards are in place.” When he stepped off the last step the youngest archangel bounced on his toes. “Now with that done, I'd like to go see what my favorite Winchesters are up to.” Gabriel stopped bouncing and sobered up. “Unless you guys need me here.” Michael and Lucifer exchanged an unreadable glance. That in of itself made Gabriel nervous. “I mean I know we need to work on a more permanent solution for your vessels. Luci can't stay in his for much longer.” His voice grew steel, “And Sam Winchester is completely out of the question as,” his gaze moved to Michael, “are both his brothers. If Raph hadn't fried the brains of his vessel I would be suggesting a new, handmade one for him, too.”

Raphael was still glaring daggers at everyone.

It was Lucifer that told him, “Go. Michael and I can play nice for a while.” By the time he was finished speaking he was talking to empty space. His lips twitched into that was a mix of an almost sincere smile and dislike of an idea. “I'm beginning to think that little bro might have feelings for a certain human.”

The words made the eldest brother frown. “Lets hope he knows how to take precautions.”

Lucifer smirked, “He can't get a male human pregnant, brother.”

“No, he can become pregnant though. But I wasn't talking about nephilim.”

“Pray tell, what _do_ you mean, Michael?”

“His heart, Lucifer, his heart. Humans do not live as long as we do.”

…

 

Meanwhile back at Bobby's house a newspaper materialized a foot above the desk to drop with a flutter.

“What the hell?” Bobby breathed.

On the newspaper was a note.

 _Dearest Squirrel,  
Our boy-toy from our lovely date forgot to tell us one very important detail. Do read the front page. Unless, of course, you _ want _to live in Zombieland this time next Thursday._

 _Yours Truly,  
_ _Crowley_

“Balls,” Bobby swore grimly after Dean filled everyone in on the implications.

…

 

At the Niveus Pharmaceuticals warehouse a group of humans, an angel, and a half-angel stood between an Impala and a rusty blue van discussing the best way to stop the Croatoan virus from leaving on the trucks. That is, until it was pointed out that one is leaving.

Bobby swore, “Balls! Okay, new plan.”

Dean turned to his future child, or rather his child from the future. “This time you are staying here. Where it's safe.” Bobby Jo opened her mouth to argue, to tell her Dad that she could help. “No. I _will_ not have you in danger! Not with the Croatoan virus around.”

There was a sound of wings before another, unexpected, voice spoke up. “I'll watch over little bird. You boys go save the day.”

Dean meet Gabriel's gaze. An unspoken conversation of a threat and reassurance hung in the air. “Lets go!” Dean called taking charge of the group as he turned away.

Gabriel called after the group, “Have fun storming the castle!”

“Think it'll work?” The nephilim provided the next line.

The archangel looked at he niece earnestly. “Knowing them,” he nodded at the departing group, “of course it will.” Then he made squinty eyes a her. “Besides, don't you know that already?”

Bobby Jo silently nodded then shook her head. “The future is changing. I can almost remember the differences. Some of it is like a dream I woke up from, but can only remember bits and pieces. Other parts I'm not sure if they are memories or stories I told myself of how things happened. And the stories they told me...those are changing too. So I'm not sure anymore.”

Gabriel made a contemplating sound as the two listened to the shouting, screaming, and sounds of gun blasts coming from the warehouse.

 


	2. The Apocalypse Is Over, What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and gang talk about the end of the Apocalypse.

Bobby Jo sat between her Papa and Uncle Gabriel on the couch. Bobby Singer sat at his desk. Sam and Dean had pulled chairs from somewhere, probably the kitchen, and sat facing the couch.

Dean was leaning forward with elbows on knees. “So let me get this right. The Apocalypse is completely over. Lucifer is going to...work...on being...good?” The hunter was skeptical. Everyone _but_ Uncle Gabe was though. Gabriel nodded, reaffirming Dean's words. “Oookay. And the God Squad will keep their noes to themselves?”

“Essentially. Although the four of us-”

Bobby interrupted, “You three archangels and the Devil?”

“Actually Luci was always an archangel, even after the Fall. So as I was saying.... The four of us will be here on Earth learning to be a family again.”

Sam asked, “And everyone just agreed?” By the tone of his voice he was trying to believe what he was hearing, but was having trouble.

Bobby Jo thought it best to keep her opinions to herself. After all, her memories were changing and she didn't want to come off as biased. Besides, it might give too much away. It was bad enough that her own parents knew of her existence before they'd even formed a relationship. But it couldn't be helped once they had figured it out for themselves.

“Weeell...everyone except for Raphie. But I'm sure he'll come around.”

“Playing happy home. Must be nice.” There was something in Dean's tone. Something like jealousy and disbelief. Like it was something he wanted, but didn't dare dream about.

And that made Bobby Jo a bit upset. Here she was, proof that he could have it and the person he wants it with, and her Dad still doesn't think it was something he could have! _What did he think happened? Have magic angel sex once and bam!?_ Of course, in typical Winchester fashion she kept these feelings and thoughts to herself.

Right round then her Papa stood up and said, “I should probably be getting back to Heaven.”

Bobby Jo looked up at that. Where her family really so stupid?! She knew she wasn't going to be born six years from then, at least, and that her parents had taken awhile to actually get together! But _Jesus Fucking Christ on a pogo stick!_

Luckily, before Bobby Jo could work herself up, Bobby Singer spoke up. “Why don't you stay awhile, Cas. I doubt there's any rush for you to get back.”

Gabriel seem to catch whatever the old hunter was getting at 'cause he said, “Yeah, baby bro, why don't you stay and spend some time with your family here?” The archangel wrapped the arm that was on the back of the couch around the teen and gave her a side hug. As if making a point.

The nephilim could have shot her father for what he said then. “How long _are_ you staying? Now the Apocalypse is over shouldn't you be getting back to the future?”

Bobby Jo shook her head “No. The events I'm concerned with can still come to pass.”

Sam asked, “Isn't it bad that you're here for so long?”

She wasn't sure of the answer, but she didn't have to answer. Gabriel did it for her. “Not really. Since she's half-angel she's not going to age the same way as someone completely human. Even if she stays for a few years Bobby Jo won't look a day older than when she left her time. Because she _is_ a nephilim and has grace as well as a soul the time spent out of time won't actually affect her. Only if something drastic happens that affects her...say her parents not getting together....”

“Speaking of which,” Bobby said gruffly, “Why don't you idjits settle down?” Dean looked like he was going to say something but Bobby kept right on talking. “A place a few miles down the way just went up for sale. Real cheap.” Dean tried to talk again. “Don't give me none of that bull about not settling down because y'all are hunters. I live in one spot if ya hadn't noticed. And plenty o' folks have families and still hunt.” The old hunter paused here to see if Dean still had something to say. When it was clear the elder Winchester didn't Bobby grunted. “Besides. You have the evidence right in front off your face as to what your future holds. Only if you open your peepers and let yourself have it. Don't you _dare_ tell me you don't want her.” There was an edge of hurt and envy in his tone.

Bobby Jo couldn't look to see what her Dad's reaction to that was. She wouldn't be able to handle it. In fact she might have left the room if it weren't the arm that tightened around her. Suddenly she could feel someone sitting on the other side of her on the couch and was pulling her away from Gabriel and into a different set of arms. At first Bobby Jo couldn't tell if it was Castiel sitting back down or Dean.

Then she recognized the smell and she knew it was her Papa. But it didn't matter 'cause Gabriel was standing and Dean was hugging her from the other side.

The room was silent for a moment before Bobby said, “I'll tell you boys what. If you at least think on it, and maybe go take a look, I've got a nest egg I might be willing throw your way....” The old hunter cleared his throat then growled “...and pay me back once y'all got legal jobs, of course.”

“Of course,” Dean reassured the old man softly. After that Bobby Jo could hear what sounded like Bobby walking out of the room.

Gabriel spoke up, “C'mon, Sammy.” The teen didn't hear the archangel or her Uncle leave, at least not the human way. She did, however, hear wings.

That left Bobby Jo being held between both her parents. No one said a word. Or seemed to feel the need to fill the silence. The nephilim wondered idly if her parents were doing the eye-sex thing again. She wasn't sure how she felt about them doing that over her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys don't mind....but there is going to be a few chapters (maybe) for the year before Dean meets Soulless Sam (or RoboSam as he called him) But without the Soulless Sam and all that. It'll be out little family trying to figure out how to handle not having the end of the world on their shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...so I decided that our favorite Archangels will get a spin-off series.... This series was never supposed to be about them. I don't want them taking over, but I'm still going to write their story...of course, if anyone is actually interested. Otherwise it will just be glimpses when it over lapses Bobby Jo's story.


End file.
